Bouncing Betty x2
Bouncing Betty x2 is a Tier 1 perk in Call of Duty: World at War. This perk gives a player two pressure-activated antipersonnel mines that are planted in the ground. The mines are activated when an enemy player comes in close proximity to the mines; the mine will 'bounce' up and detonate, killing or at the very least damaging any enemy players around it. Bouncing Betty mines have a 360 degree blast radius (unlike the Claymore mines of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare). A planted Bouncing Betty has a glowing three-pronged pressure fuze on the top of the exposed part of the mine. In Game Bouncing Bettys are most commonly used for defending tactical positions against enemies, defending planted bombs on the Sabotage and Search and Destroy game modes, and for defending sniper positions, leaving the player free to focus on sniping. Using this perk can be effective even if you simply run-and-gun. Hide them in next to doors, at the bottom of stairs/ladders, in long grass, and water so you can easily attain one or two kills that contribute towards a streak. It is advisable that players do not place two Betty's adjacent to each other as this will only be useful if the enemy has Flak Jacket. The Bouncing Betty is particularly useful in objective based games since players know where enemies will be trying to go. Bouncing Bettys are often useful for snipers so they can prolong their sniping with safety. One common anti-betty tactic is to throw a grenade at a flag you are capturing or a bomb you are disarming. The grenade will set of any betty or satchel charge nearby. However, do not use Molotovs for this tactic, they have a very small blast radius. Fireworks increase the damage of bouncing bettys. Challenges *'Dominos' – Kill an enemy by setting off a chain reaction of explosions. *'Counter-Betty I-III' – Kill enemies by shooting a Bouncing Betty. *'Bouncing Betty I-III' – Kill enemies with a Bouncing Betty. *'Multi-Mine' – Kill 2 or more enemies with a single mine. *'Return to Sender' – Kill an enemy by shooting their own mine. *'Oh No You Don’t' – Kill an enemy by shooting a bouncing betty right after they plant it. *'Coffin Dodge' – Survive the blast from a bouncing betty. *'How the ?' – Kill an enemy by using bullet penetration to shoot an explosive device through a wall. Nazi Zombies Verrukt (Zombie Asylum) In the new Zombie Asylum Map you can buy bouncing bettys to use for 1000 points, you only get 2 per round. one of the best tactics to use is to create a minefield consisting of around 6 bouncing bettys in a narrow corridor and try to lure groups of zombies into it. This tactic works best when you have an extra player helping you make this minefield. This tactic works up to around wave 16 when they have enough health to survive 2 bouncing bettys, so you should then start to lay bigger minefields. Shi No Numa (Zombie Swamp) The Bouncing Betty mines are the same as in Verruckt, and can be purchased in the Flogger courtyard on the outside wall of the first Mystery Box spawn. You still only get two per round, but they are arguably more useful here due to the map's design. A highly effective tactic in the four outlying huts is to plant one mine at or behind the entrance, and have a machine gunner stand on it. The player will dispatch most zombies, and if a stray one gets too close (which normally happens while they're reloading), it will get killed by the mine. A mine should also be planted at each window, far enough away that they won't detonate while the zombies are outside, but close enough to act as a fail-safe if one gets through. Trivia *"Bouncing Betty" was not the real name given to this device. Its real name was the S-mine (Schrapnellmine in German) *Realistically, one could not place a "Bouncing Betty" in the ground wherever they wanted, such as on a flight of stairs. They could only be placed in soft ground. *Bouncing Betties were pressure-activated. This makes them unrealistic in Call of Duty: World at War because they are activated simply when an enemy walks near to one. *This perk is the equivalent of Claymore x2 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. *If a player walks around with the pin pulled, they will drop the live bouncing betty to the ground when they die - this can be used similarly to Martyrdom. *It is recommended that in normal modes the killcam not be skipped if bouncing betties have been planted as they remain fully active until the player respawns. *Sometimes the Betties can be counter productive for if you set some close to you and somebody detonates them (gun, grenades walking etc.) they will most likely kill you. *Sometimes people will suicide bomb themselves by running up to an enemy with a Bouncing Betty and placing it at their feet, killing both players. *The Bouncing Betty works by launching into the air and then detonating at about waist height, projecting a lethal shower of steel balls and steel fragments in all directions. *The main charge of the mine used TNT as its explosive.